


Wildfire

by kuripon



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Friendship, M/M, Other, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-07-24
Packaged: 2017-12-21 05:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/896503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuripon/pseuds/kuripon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is like wildfire. If you keep your distance, you'll appreciate the warmth it brings. Come too close, and you will burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at making a decent hurt!fiction of these three (with the hurt more focused on Jehan). Thanks to a friend of mine, I picked up my pen - or rather, lay my hands on the keyboard - and start making fics again. I need to polish up on my writing skills. To those who will be/are/finished reading this, thank you very much.

Two guys holding hands.  
It's not a common sight. It may be disturbing to some.  
However, you can see the love in their eyes. Locked to each other. Drowning in romance.  
They smile at each other. They gave each others' hands a gentle squeeze.  
They kept walking forward... as if no one else existed.  
Save for their friend who's tailing them.  
Their friend is addicted to love. He smiles at the sight in front of him.  
Two of his closest friends. Two of the people he loves.  
In love.  
He tries to keep his pace.  
Though, he finds himself slowing down a bit.  
Deep viridian eyes lingered on one of his friends, then immediately broke contact, and drifted his eyes towards the other, then his head bowed down in contemplation.  
He could see that they're so deeply in love with each other.  
He smiled.  
But deep inside, a part of him slowly dies.  
He should be happy for them. He should be celebrating their love.  
For he is addicted to love.  
But who would have known that love could be this... complex.  
It brought him pleasure. It brought him pain.  
Two conflicting sensations. It consumed him. Slowly destroying him.  
Like wildfire. It starts out of nowhere. Cannot be contained.  
From a safe distance, you can feel its radiant heat... giving off warmth.  
Come too close, and you'll be burned.

"Jehan..."

He snapped out of his thoughts and turned his gaze towards his friends again.

"If you keep spacing out like that, you'll be left behind.", one of his friends, Grantaire spoke with an irritated tone, but with a hint of concern.

"Are you alright?", the other one, Courfeyrac turned his gaze on the poet, his face marred with worry.

"Yes, I'm fine.", Jehan said with a chuckle. "Don't worry about me."

Courfeyrac nodded in reply and smiled. "If you say so."

"You better hurry up, Jehan.", Grantaire grinned. "Otherwise, you'll be missing out on all the fun!"

Jehan let out a laugh and a small wave at them, showing that he's alright. "Fine. Hurrying up!"

Clutching his satchel, Jehan jogged towards his friends and continued to tail them from a relatively close distance.  
Once again, his friends' attentions turned to each other. As if no one else existed.  
Save for their friend following them from behind.  
From a safe distance, you can feel its radiant heat... giving off warmth.  
Come too close, and you'll be burned.  
He dies a little more inside.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, suggestions on improvement, criticisms are very much appreciated. (UvU)✿ Again, merci beaucoup~


End file.
